


Optimism

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You brought him happiness every single time he saw you
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Osamutober





	Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29 for Osamutober  
> Giddy /ˈgɪd i /  
> Adjective  
> joyfully elated

Osamu always loved your reactions. Each and every single one of them was so uniquely you, and it always made him smile at how animated you were, especially whenever he spoiled you with affection. 

Every time he held your hand, if he didn’t intertwine his fingers with yours, you’d do it instead. As soon as you held his hand firmly with yours, you would happily swing your joined hands together, with every step of your having a slight spring in your step. It always brought a smile to his face seeing you so happy from simply holding his hand. 

Whenever you’d show up at his classroom door for lunch, he always loved how you’d peek into the doorway and scan the environment to see if he was there. Every now and then he’d hide behind his friends just to see your reaction, and it was almost like watching a confused puppy when you’d come to visit. As soon as he steps out so you can see him though, the smile on your face is so bright that he couldn’t help but mirror it. 

His favorite part about lunch though was the fact that he could blatantly stare at you and you wouldn’t even notice. Osamu had a bad habit of comparing you to small, cute animals, and it’s probably because your behavior reminded him of them. Your eating habits resembled a hamster, or a squirrel. You’d stuff your cheeks full of food and just spend the next several minutes chewing and savoring the lunch you’ve made. It’s probably because of this that Osamu grew interested in learning to cook, even if his only reason at that point was to see your adorable face.

If there was an expression that Osamu rarely saw, but absolutely adored, it was probably the one when you were performing on stage. While you were usually a very light-hearted and easy-going person, when you were on stage, he saw the serious and more professional side of you that he rarely ever got to see. Whether you were on stage for a real performance, or if you were there simply to practice, it was a sight to behold. Even if the spotlight was on someone else for that number, you were still the only one that he could ever see.

But just like how he could only see you when you were on stage, you only had eyes for him during his volleyball matches. Every single play he made, every score he did, all you could see was him. He always would glance at you before he served and after he scored, and although there was no smile directly on his features, you could always tell that there’s a glimmer of joy in his eyes that you would eagerly respond to with your own bright smile.

On the rare occasions that Inarizaki would lose though, you were always the first one to cheer him up. Osamu and Atsumu would often beat each other up over their mistakes, but you would always be there to reassure them that they did everything they possibly could, and that even if they lost, they still were amazing. Atsumu used to call it lip service, but after realizing how much it actually helps the twins calm down, he stopped insulting you about your words. Besides, every time you cheered them up, Osamu was always in a better mood instead of sulking about it for days.

Osamu always appreciated how every time he saw you, every moment he spent with you, it would bring him so much joy and happiness in his days, and to him, that was one of the reasons why he loved you so much.


End file.
